coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 1048 (1st February 1971)
Just out of curiousity, I have long forgotten the details of this episode. I remember viewing it when in 1971 (I had just turned 11 seven days before it aired) but many of my memories prove false of this era. Was it stated by anyone in this episode that Val died by electric shock or was it stated that she died in the fire? Also how did the fire get noticed and reported? I seen on the DVD, Ray and Len leaving their house at the end of the previous episode and I think they came out on the street and noticed the smoke comming out of the Barlows window and ran into the Rovers? I remember the firemen pulling Ken back and Albert and Irmas monologues after Val was reported dead. But anyhow does anyone else have anymore vivid memories of this episode than me? I appericate any answers. Mattfrye1 07:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I watched this episode at the BFI last year. The episode starts with the fire engines rushing through the streets and therefore after someone has alerted them - it is never stated who rang them. In a scene in the Rovers, Len tells the listening residents that a fireman, who he knows, thinks Val was already dead when the fire started, electrocuted by the plug (this scene is on the 1995 Timelife tape about Ken). This scene is immediately after the scene in which Ken tells Albert of Val's death - the two are in the Rovers backroom and that is the scene illustrated on the page for this episode.--Jtomlin1uk 08:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks mate for the information. I just have forgotten much of the details from this far back. One more question: I notice in some articles on here it says the masionettes burned down because of the fire? Other articles say it was just damaged and had to be demolished? Other Corrie sites also contradict each other on this information, so did they all burn down or was it just damanged in the Barlows masionette? Mattfrye1 23:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :According to the synopsis of this episode: "Mr Weaver of the Council tells Len that they have decided to demolish the maisonettes as the fire has exposed structural faults.". The Mr Weaver page gives some more information. So the Maisonettes didn't actually burn down but were demolished by the Council. David 23:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I did notice this. It was just different articles say different things and I was just trying to get which is accurate and which is not. Thanks for your answer Mattfrye1 00:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we need to be careful here and not carry on the error. The flats were definately demolished and either episode 1052 or 1053 - can't remember which exactly - showed hoardings across the street where the building was supposedly going on (it wasn't actually seen) but there were scenes in episodes 1048 and 1049 set inside Ken and Val's blackened flat - the last time the set was seen. The flats were NOT burned to the ground.--Jtomlin1uk 09:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've only found one page on this site which says that the maisonettes burned down and I've corrected it. Need to keep an eye out for any others.--Jtomlin1uk 09:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks mate for the information. I wish they would release some of these episodes to the public, I wouldnt mind seeing them again and wouldnt have to keep inquiring. But I havent seen too many on here that claim the flats burned down, but other Coronation Street websites have claimed that, like Corrie.net and even one article on the ITV site about Ken claimed it at one time before it was updated. Even wikipedia used to say "Kens house burned down in 1971 and killed his wife, Valerie" but of course that whole statement is false in itself. But I will keep an eye out myself for articles that claim they burned down and correct them Mattfrye1 22:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC)